Seasons of Change
by Over-hill-and-under-hill
Summary: Arwen discusses the past present and future with her daughters on the walls of Minis Tirith. Just a short little one shot. Hope you all like it. Tell me what you think!


A one shot for today's prompt from Legendarium Ladies April. the prompt was to write something relating to the season, so here is Arwen discusses the past, present, and future with her daughters upon the walls of Minis Tirith. I'm imagining Elrohir and Elladan are still in middle Earth at this point, thus they aren't on the list of those who have passed beyond the sea. I promise I'll be posting the new chapter of "Wanderer" soon. I just have been fighting writers block. But don't worry, I am still working. Anyway, enjoy this little ficlet, and tell me what you think. I want to write more about these girls in the future. I'm also working on a story with little Arwen and Glorfindel, as well as a longer story about a Princess from Harad who visits Gondor to speak to King Elessar on behalf of her people. Anyway, enjoy and tell me what you think.

"Autumn is almost over. The leaves are falling. Winter will be here soon." Silmarien stood near the edge of the great wall, looking over the world beneath her. Arwen smiled

"Yes. And then spring will come, and the cycle will begin anew. Thus has it always been." she hugged her daughter to her. Silmarien looked up at her with a small smile and took her hand.

"I've always liked summer best. You and ada were married in summer." Gilraen snuggled in on Arwen's other side.

"Yes." Arwen looked at her daughters. They were getting so big, already twelve. How had time passed so swiftly? They were twins, Silmarien older by but an hour, and yet they were as different as could be. Silmarien was slim and willowy, her eyes the clear blue of the unclouded sky, her nose small and slightly upturned at the end. Her hair had surprised them all. It was silver, like that of her grandmother. She loved to wear it long and unbound around her shoulders. She adored wearing flowing gowns, and was often lost in thought. And then there was Gilrean. So tall, already taller then her sister, with black hair that she always kept in a simple braid down her back. Her eyes were gray. Not the soft blue gray of Arwen's, but the storm gray of her father's. She had Aragorn's sharp nose as well. And already she was growing into the form of a woman, new curves appearing what seemed like every day. Silmarien's quiet thoughtfulness was contrasted with Gilraen's outspoken she had led her more reserved twin on wild adventures that had ended in trouble for both of them. They were utterly different, and yet they were a world unto themselves, each a fixed point for the other. Arwen looked at her daughters as they stood next to her upon the walls of Minis Tirith and looked out on the windy gray day.

"I will be married in summer someday." Silmarien spoke with the utter sureness of the young.

"How do you know that Sil? There's no way to know for certain." Gilraen looked challengingly at her sister.

"I just know it."

"The future holds many mysteries." Arwen kissed Silmarien's head.

"But you say that about the past as well nana!" Gilrean tilted her head.

"Past present and future all hold many mysteries. That is their beauty."

"I wish I could see the past. I wish I could meet everyone who left. Everyone who passed over the sea." Silmarien's voice was sad and far off. Arwen squeezed her hand.

"Maybe someday pen tithen. In the countless and distant future. You have your grandmother's hair."

"I wish I could have met Glorfindel. And Erestor. And our grandfather Elrond. And I wish I could meet our grandmother, and our great grandmother, who had a magic mirror that told the future. And I wish I could have met Frodo, and ada's mother." Gilrean smiled wistfully.

"I wish that as well. all of them would have loved you. But I believe in my heart that they can see you. And someday, I hold the hope that you will see them. The seasons of the world will bring us all together again" Arwen closed her eyes and thought of all of those she had cared for so deeply, who had passed beyond the sea. she had made her choice. And she had never regretted it. But still it hurt her heart.

"Glorfindel sounds wonderful. All your stories about him are so funny." Gilrean bit her lip.

"And I wish I could have met all of the fellowship of the ring. And seen ada on his quest." Silmarien closed her eyes and smiled.

"You will see many things in your life my daughters. The wonders of the past will give rise to wonders of the future. You will see countless seasons pass, and each will bring a new thing. Think of the past, but live for the here and now, and think for the future. Because the beauty of life is living it, not wondering at what you could have lived." She hugged both of her daughters to her. Past present and future sang around her, and through all of the sorrows, and the joys, and the loss, and the wonder, she was happy. Because she had her little haven of eternity, and she was content.


End file.
